It Started With The Flu
by ElusiveExile
Summary: Melinda Warner is pediatrics doctor. When Odafin Tutuola brings his son to the doctor, he asks the wonderful doctor out on a date. How does it continue from then?
1. Chapter 1

Fin was panicking as he rushed out of the apartment with his six year old son, Ken, in tow. Ken was currently sick, and Fin was taking him to the doctor for a prescription. He practically ran out to his car, opening the car door in a hurry. Ken quickly settled into the back seat while his dad drove off.

They reached Mercy General Hospital in a matter of minutes. The father and son walked towards the pediatrics wing of the hospital. Fin went to the counter, asking the receptionist about Ken's appointment. She assured him the appointment was still on then handed him a clipboard stacked with papers.

The stressed out detective sat down, writing the information on the papers. Ken sat quietly beside his dad, fiddling with the portable game player in his hands. They sat in the waiting room for fifteen minutes before a petite, red-headed nurse appeared in the door way. She called them into the examination room. The nurse measured Ken's height and weight, before telling them the doctor would be in soon and leaving, shutting the door lightly behind her.

Fin sighed; he needed to get to work. He didn't have time to wait for this doctor. A few minutes later, the door opened. _Finally! _Fin thought turning his attention from his son to the person walking in. His eyes widened, when he laid his eyes upon her. She was a very beautiful woman. She was quite tall and slender. She had milk chocolate colored skin and dark, curly hair.

She smiled softly at the man and the boy sitting in the examination room before her. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Dr. Melinda Warner." She stated, holding her hand out for Fin to shake.

He gladly accepted her hand, and he introduced himself. "I'm Detective Odafin Tutuola, but you can call me Fin. And this is my son Ken." Fin said, noticing she wasn't wearing a wedding band. Although that didn't mean, she wasn't already in a committed relationship.

"Ah, one of New York's finest." She said before turning to Ken. She sat down in the rolling chair in front of the exam table Ken was seated on. "Now what seems to be the problem?" She asked the smile still on her lips.

Ken was a very shy child. He looked up at the woman before him. "Well my head hurts really badly, and my throat hurts." Ken mumbled, sounding very miserable.

"Is that all?" The pediatrics doctor questioned.

"He has a very high fever, and he keeps coughing." Fin told her his input.

"Alright then," She stated, grabbing the thermometer from the counter. "Now Ken, can you open your mouth, so I can take your temperature?" She asked. The boy nodded, opening his mouth. She waited for the instrument to beep, pulling the thermometer away. It read 104 degrees Fahrenheit. She sighed; the poor boy must be feeling miserable with that fever. She finished with her examination. "It seems that Ken has the flu. I'll write a prescription for him. He should rest and drink plenty of fluids."

Fin nodded, grateful it was only the flu. "Alright thank you Doctor, I'll be sure to take care of him." Fin said smiling at the woman.

Melinda finished filling out the prescription. "Okay. Now Ken, would you like a lollipop?" She asked the young boy.

He nodded eagerly, jumping off of the exam table. Melinda held out the jar full of the colorful candies, waiting for Ken to pick one. She smiled as he pulled one out and immediately ripped off its wrapping. Melinda loved children, which is the reason why she became a pediatrics doctor. She sometimes just wished she had a child of her own. She was still young though, it could happen soon. She actually thought that this detective was kind of cute, but he had a child meaning he was probably married. She was knocked from her thoughts when she heard a voice talking to her. It was the detective's.

"Well um…. Dr. Warner…. I noticed that um you weren't wearing a ring, and um I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…. go out sometime." He stuttered. He was never good at talking to women. He may have acted like a badass, but he was weak when it came to beautiful women. He hadn't been in a relationship since his divorce from Teresa almost three years ago. He decided to just take a chance with the doctor. She might turn him down, but at least he tried.

She had a look of happiness on her face. She couldn't believe this man had just asked her out. "Um sure, I'd like that a lot." She answered him.

"Really?" Fin questioned, sounding surprised. He didn't believe, she would have said yes. He was quite happy that she did though. He'd really love the opportunity to see her again and to get to know her better.

"Yeah, of course," She replied, grabbing a stray piece of paper and jotting her cell phone number down on it. "Here," She said, handing him the paper. "You can call me, when you want to go out."

"Well thanks, Doctor. I'll call you soon." He said, flashing the young doctor a smile. He then grabbed Ken's hand, pulling him towards the door.

She smiled a he opened the door. "Oh and Fin, you can call me Melinda." She added, giving his a small wink as he left her office.

When Fin shut the door, he turned to his son, smiling at him. "Daddy's got a date!" He exclaimed happily as they continued to walk out of the hospital and to Fin's car.

**AN: So I wanna dedicate this fic to Sister of the Light, because she's just plain awesome. She encourages all of my stories, even when they aren't in the SVU fandom. I love getting review from her, they always make me smile. **

**Anyways please excuse any mistakes; it's currently 4:45am. I'm very tired now.**

**-Payton :)**


	2. Chapter 2

When Fin arrived at the precinct, after he had taken Ken to his mother's house. He was really looking forward to getting off of work. He decided that when he was on his lunch break, he would call the doctor. As his lunch break rolled around, he walked outside for a little more privacy. He dialed the number she had given him earlier that morning, and on the third ring she answered.

"Hello?" She questioned, answering the unknown number.

"Hi Melinda, it's Fin." He told her, slightly fidgeting with hem of his shirt. He was extremely nervous while talking to her.

Melinda's face instantly lit up, and her voice brightened. "Oh Fin; I'm glad that you called me."

Fin smiled. "Yeah me too, I was wondering if you were free tonight. I'd really like to treat you to dinner." He said hopefully.

The doctor couldn't help the giggle that passed from her lips. "I'm free, and I'd love to go to dinner tonight." She exclaimed, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger absent mindlessly.

"Okay, I could pick you up or we could meet at the restaurant." He said.

Melinda's grin grew even wider. "Could you pick me up?"

"Of course," He answered.

"Great," She said happily before giving him her address.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." The detective wiped his still sweaty palms on his pant leg as he spoke to her.

She giggled again. "Yeah, I'll see you then. Bye Fin."

"Bye," He finished the conversation, clicking the end button on his phone.

* * *

><p>Melinda was giddy for the remainder of the day. She really couldn't wait for her date with the handsome detective. She quickly saw the remainder of her patients for the day. Around six o'clock she rushed out of the hospital, hurriedly going to her car. She drove straight to her apartment. The doctor spent the next fifteen minutes trying to figure out what to wear on her date. She finally decided on a simple black dress. It was a thin strapped, form-fitting dress that went to her mid-thighs. She also pulled out a pair of black peep toe high heels. Melinda took a quick shower before changing into the clothes she picked out. She blow dried her dark brown curls, before straightening her hair out. When she was satisfied with her hair, she applied a thin line of black eye liner and black mascara to her lashes. She had barley put on her lipstick, when she heard a knock at her door.<p>

She glanced over to the alarm clock that was situated on her nightstand. It was already 7:45, exactly when the detective had said he would pick her up for their dinner. She smiled to herself as she walked to the front door of her apartment, opening it excitedly. When she saw Fin, she let a small gasp escape from her lips. He was even more handsome than he had been earlier. He was wearing a dark blue collared shirt, a black blazer, black dress pants and black dress shoes. She looked up, into his hazel eyes, and she was immediately captivated by them. She was snapped out of her admiring when she heard his voice.

"Hey Melinda, are you ready to go?" He asked, looking her up and down. He thought she looked amazing.

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah," She giggled, grabbing her black clutch off of the table before walking out of the door.

Fin walked her to his car, opening the car door for her. She thanked him as she slid into the passenger seat. He smiled at her. "By the way, you look very beautiful." He spoke before he closed the passenger door and walked to the opposite side of the car.

Melinda felt a blush on her cheeks from Fin's compliment as he walked in front of the car. He got into the car beside her, and he drove away from her apartment complex. The car held a comfortable silence as he drove. "So Fin, where exactly are we eating dinner at?" She questioned, her hands fiddling with the clutch purse in her hands.

He glanced over at the woman sitting beside him. "We're going to Le Bernardin." He stated with a smile.

Her eyes widened slightly. "That's a really expensive restaurant Fin, are you sure you want to go?" She asked. Le Bernardin was a very nice and romantic French restaurant, but it was also quite expensive.

He was still grinning. "Yeah, I'm sure." He reassured her. The rest of the drive was a quiet, but nice ride.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the valet parked Fin's car as they walked into the restaurant. Fin hesitantly wrapped his arm around Melinda's waist, and when she didn't disapprove of his action, he secured his grip on her. After Fin gave the hostess his name, the small girl led them to a table.

They were seated across from each other at the table. After a waiter came and took their drink order, Melinda picked up the thick menu and began looking through it. She skimmed through it before deciding what she wanted. She placed the menu back onto the table, smiling at Fin before taking a sip of water from her glass. The rest of the dinner went great. Fin really enjoyed his time with Melinda, and he really wanted to go out with her again after that. Melinda was feeling quite the same way.

They left the restaurant, heading back to Fin's car. He drove her back to her apartment complex, and he walked her to her apartment.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Fin." She whispered, looking up into his eyes. She really wanted him to kiss her, and she leaned in a little.

"Yeah, me too," He said. Before Melinda had the chance to speak again, his lips were on hers. She was surprised at first, but she quickly returned the kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck as he licked her lips, asking for entrance. She moaned into his mouth when his tongue slipped in past her lips. They continued kissing each other until oxygen was needed, and they broke the kiss.

"Wow," Melinda smiled, her breathing a little heavy.

"Yeah, wow," Fin repeated before kissing her once more.

**AN: Bleh, I'm sorry for this suck-ish chapter. Anyways please leave a review even though this wasn't a very good chapter. By the way, Le Bernardin is a real restaurant in Manhattan. In case you were wondering.**

**-Payton :)**


End file.
